Winter Cherry Blossoms
by LadyA.R.R.O
Summary: Sakura joins the Akatsuki to become stronger, but she loses sight of her original goal. She finds herself using men to fill the void in her soul. Some OOC, and MANY SAKURA PAIRINGS! Romance/Angst/LOTS OF SEX! Saku/Sasu comes later. 18 AND UP!
1. Taming A Uchiha

Author's Note- This story was rated "M" for a reason, faint of lemony hearts shouldn't read this. I am for the most part graphic and gory in my stories and I enjoy every morsel of the goodness. I created this fanfiction originally based around Sakura and Sasori, but the more I wrote on it, the more I realized I just enjoyed Sakura being a whore in this and fucking whoever I thought was cute. Now Sakura is my favorite Naruto character and my favorite pairing is a tie between Sakura/Gaara and Sakura/Sasuke, but every now and again these little tidbits pop up in my mind. Enjoy! P.S. There **WILL** be OOC moments, please don't remind me, I don't care! Lol…

* * *

P.P.S. Yes this fiction is posted Sakura/Sasuke because though it'll be awhile in coming and with other pairings, this is the main pairing in the end. So please don't drop me a line saying I misled you, I didn't I warned you this was smut lol!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1  
Uchiha Tamed

* * *

~Sakura coughed as the dust rose from the arid ground, catching in her throat and rubbing along the inside like sandpaper. She pulled her hood lower over her face and grumbled lowly about the desert heat as Itachi formed a hand sign to open the cave entrance to their lair. He seemed out of sorts today, unusually quiet even though he'd taken his fill of bloody bodies today, she knew this because she'd cleaned up the mess and healed his miniscule cut across his cheek.

~"Ah, I see our plaything has returned," Sasori growled out, wearing Hiruko as his armor.

~"I have no idea why you wear that stuffy piece of shit," Sakura jabbed and stalked passed him, she was hardly in the mood for his ridiculousness today. If he wanted something he could address her by her name which he knew very well, he'd used it during their puppet making sessions.

~Sasori blinked a few times and gave chase behind her, crawling spiderlike. Under normal circumstances, Sakura would have been afraid and in truth, in the beginning she had been, these were the most powerful rogue Shinobis the world had likely ever seen and they were all cram packed into one lethal organization that fought, murdered, and took, it was a wonder they allowed her to join them in the first place, but with her Sannin levels in healing, she knew she was useful. They knew it too.

~"Something bothering you?" He asked, the low tone in which Hiruko allowed its master to speak made the Kunoichi shiver in disgust. She enjoyed Sasori's normal voice, it didn't sound so evil even when she knew he was.

~"My panties are in a wad," she returned, snatching up a torch from the wall and opening a secret passageway that led to the hideout's lower corridors. She didn't have Deidara's ability to see in the dark, Sasori's ability to feel, or Itachi's Sharingan. Any of those techniques would have come in handy traipsing through the cobwebs and pitch blackness that was these hallowed hallways, but she didn't and she had to make due with what she had.

~"I could untangle them for you," Sasori grunted seductively, or what he thought was seductive in that form, Sakura couldn't tell, it sounded more like a perverted old man trying to hit on young girl more than anything else.

~Sakura cleared her throat and turned to the puppet master with her eyebrow raised, "I don't find Hiruko fun. And you're not anymore now that you've taken all the blood out of your body. You feel lifeless and cold." She knew her words struck a chord in him, he stopped following her and stood stock still in the hall's center. Without saying anything else, she spun on heel and left him there, knowing it would be awhile before he'd come knocking on her door to speak with her again and personally she liked it better this way. It was less of a hassle to deal with the men of the Akatsuki when they were mad at her than when they wanted her to strip down naked.

~Something grabbed her hand then, forcing her to stuff down the squeal that would have erupted in her throat, it was useless to make such weak sounds around men like this, they tended to laugh at her and frighten her more.

~"I'm sorry," he murmured and slowly spun the pinkette around, Sasori's true form clashing wills against Sakura's hard edged feminine one. He'd left Hiruko standing motionless behind him to make the pinkette happy. "I'm sorry I took it out, I can put it back in," he offered, but she pulled her hand out of his inhuman one and straightened her Akatsuki robe.

~"No, it's no fun playing with you anyway, I don't get off." She knew he was getting angry at her jibes, but she was right. Sasori was completely mechanical in every way possible, in no way anatomically correct and his only way to please her was his fingers which now only caused Sakura to become irritated with him.

~"Come make some adjustments to Hiruko's voice, I know you want to."

~Sakura pushed Sasori away, "stop. Just knock it off. It's getting old, Sasori. You're in your thirties and hitting on a teenage girl isn't attractive." And with that said, she left him stewing over her words. In recent months since she became well versed in summoning justsus, she'd grown just as smug as the others, tired of being pushed around and told what to do because she was a girl.

~Sasori watched her go, tightening his hands into fists. He enjoyed the company the normally chipper Kunoichi brought to the team, even if she wasn't as strong as them, she held a place where only Konan had once been before. With Konan's death*, it was surprising that Pain didn't object more when the kunoichi came knocking, personally requesting to be in their group. The only one who seemed a little out of sorts was Itachi, he'd warned he knew of her and where she'd come from, but when Pain laid down his judgment, none questioned it.

~The girl finally disappeared down another hallway and was gone, even her light footfalls were gone moments later and Sasori grit his teeth against the silence, he hated it like this, even tolerated Deidara's constant chatter as a partner to avoid the silence. Silence meant death, death meant being buried, and he didn't want that, didn't want to be gone and buried in a coffin somewhere underground where no one could hear him scream.

~Someone's voice around the corner disturbed the red head from his thoughts and he scrambled back to Hiruko just as Itachi and Kisame came around the corner, they regarded the motionless puppet master with a brief nod and continued on, such was the way of the Akatsuki.

~Itching with anger, Sasori mounted the side wall and crawled to his puppet workshop to _correct_ the reason why the pinkette no longer found him attractive.

~Sakura yawned and stretched, arching her back up like a cat before curling up on the bed to relax. Although many of the missions the members of the Akatsuki were sent on were hardly anything worth tiring out over, Sakura spent most of her time just trying to keep up with their incredible speed and transporting jutsus, in the end she lacked the chakra power to keep their set pace. It annoyed her to no end that she couldn't seem to muster up infinite stores of power like they could, but she made up for her lacking energy with her summoning, using the speed, strength, and agility of her contracted help to keep from looking powerless.

~It had been a long road to get to this point with the members, their aloof indifference to her feminine wiles and powerful healing abilities got under her skin. She joined them to become powerful, to be trained and pushed to levels staying in the Konoha village would never have gotten her. The only thing she regretted was that in the five years it'd been since she left, she'd lost sight of her true goal, the only real reason she'd left in the first place. She'd left the village hidden in the leaves to bring back a special Shinobi close to her heart, a ninja no more mature than a boy, but with a deep in lain hatred that rivaled men many years older.

~"Sasuke," she whispered, seeing him in her memories. The way he trained, moved, spoke, walked, talked… it all meant something deeper to the Kunoichi, and yet she had let those memories slip so far passed her main goal, she wondered if she'd ever be able to come back to it.

~The sliding door to her room squeaked open and the young teenager sensed the masked chakra of a Uchiha.

~"Sakura." The familiar voice of the dark haired man she felt a slight attraction to, floated to her ears. In the beginning he held an appropriate level of distance between them; she was looking for a way to return his younger brother to the village unscathed, while he was trying to force the boy to kill him. Over time though, the long haired, older Uchiha found a kind of solace in the medical nin's presence, something unlike he'd ever found before.

~She turned to look at the intruder, emerald green met blood red and she knew what he was here for. Her barely clad body turned on the bed to face him and she reached out a lazy hand, palm unturned in an unspoken gesture of welcome.

~He closed the sliding door and came inside, pulling out of his robe and dropping it to the floor next to her own. In a matter of seconds, he crossed the room and came to lie next to the object of his attention, taking her hand gently and sliding into the cot by her side. There was barely enough room for them both, but she'd made enough space for him to slip under her and pull her light body on top of him.

~A relaxed sigh erupted from his throat then and he lowered his insanely strong hands to her waist, brushing the callused fingertips against the sensitive flesh. It caused a delicious shiver to course through her body, something he loved to instill in her, pushing her further still as he brought his hands to her tight ass and gave it a squeeze.

~Sakura laughed shortly and lifted her head to watch Itachi closely, it was amazing how much his younger brother looked like him, she guessed it was why she allowed him to be tender with her even when all he came to her for was sexual pleasure.

~"You know," she began, "you can always find some harlot out there that could do it as roughly as you like." She pushed her upper body up onto her hands and rubbed her breasts against his chest, receiving another squeeze to her rear.

~"I like the harlot I have in front of me."

~"You like me because I'm convenient."

~"I like you because you're beautiful."

~Another half laugh and she leaned forward to kiss his forward, "flattery gets you only so far."

~"Far enough," his low voice rumbled, running his hands back up the expanse of her body, stopping at her shirt bottom and pulling the tight fabric over her head, beneath was the transparent fish net that barely kept anything covered, but he was glad of that, there was no bra to hinder his progression of relieving her of her vestiges.

~"Tell me, Sakura. Do you enjoy what I do to you?" He stared into her eyes intensely, there was no emotion showing on his face.

~She pulled off the mesh fish net and threw it to the floor, listening to the rustling sound it made as if fell. Her breasts were bare to him and he took each one delicately, rubbing the firm flesh and relishing in the feel of them against his palms. This young girl had been one of the few women he allowed to see his true self, the one not hiding underneath his stoic, stern demeanor and though he was sure he didn't repulse women, he knew most didn't have the same tolerance as this cherry blossom did.

~Sakura rubbed her hips against his hardening dick, grinning evilly when it pushed at the confines of his pants visibly, "I hope that's for me."

~"Don't tease me and answer the question," he seemed unusually demanding today, from the earlier fight, to healing his microscopic wound. The pinkette wondered if there was something on his mind.

~"I enjoy it, yes. Would I continue letting you come to me if I didn't?"

~He paused for a second in massaging her pert nipples and gave her a heated glare, one full of simmering passion he'd allowed to take hold since this morning when he saw her laughing at something that idiot Deidara had said earlier. In some ways he was jealous of how much attention she gave out to the other members, but he didn't dare tell her that, he couldn't offer her what she needed as a woman and thusly had no right to feel so protective of her.

~His hand snaked up her back and tangled up in her hair, yanking her head back hard, revealing the pulsing vein in her neck that he sat up to molest with his lips and tongue, sending waves of molten lava screeching down to her all ready fiery core. The added heat made her moan as the Uchiha nipped and bit all the exposed flesh he could find, leaving tiny marks to mar her skin.

~"Mine," he hissed possessively causing Sakura to flinch, he was getting rougher and before long she would have to wind him down to keep from hurting her like he had the first time she'd laid with him.

~"Gentle," she whispered when he found a nipple and sucked hard, releasing her hair to scrape his fingernails down her back. He wanted her closer, needed her closer, almost wanting to become one with her.

~"Take it off!" He ordered, biting her breast and tugging at her black panties, they had to come off before he lost control.

~She obliged his request just when he pushed her to the cot roughly and began stripping of his clothes, feeling her admiring eyes examining him up and down. He knew he was good looking, enjoyed that pleasured look of contentment he was given when the Kunoichi saw his lithe, taut muscles.

~When they were completely naked he wrapped his arms underneath her knees and wrenched her closer, brushing the head of his pulsing cock on the outer lips of her core, the soft petals hot and ready. He always did this, a habit, nearly an addiction to the feel of her, waiting at her entrance as he teased himself with her softness.

~He didn't allow another moment to go by before he slammed himself inside her, blanketing her with his body. His crushing blows left the cherry blossom gasping for breath as each stroke stole her precious oxygen.

~It was never just gentle with Itachi, he had two sexual modes, one was rough and the other was rougher. Sakura had learned this early on, taking the rhythm in strides and only accepting few and far in between visits from the Uchiha when he couldn't hold onto himself any more.

~She squealed as he pumped into her faster, obliterating the constant pace at which he moved his hips. His hands roamed her back, leaving scorching nail marks behind in his pursuit of release. The building pressure was overtaking him, pushing him over the edge, but he had to wait for the kunoichi, she had to come first.

~Sakura's breathy gasps were sweet on Itachi's lips and he wished he could kiss her, though she always turned away from him when he tried and ultimately, in the end he gave up on trying with her.

~The coiling force in her insides was screaming, wrapping tighter around her center the longer Itachi pumped his cock into her. She was falling faster into the awaiting hands of oblivion the longer he went on and she just needed a few more seconds. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades, the mewing sounds of pleasure couldn't be contained any longer and she knew the others would probably hear her.

~He began his orgasm just as the kunoichi hit hers, the ensuing shriek set the Shinobi off and he shoved her down hard onto his dick, letting loose his own built up moan.

~They sat there in silence for a long time, both breathing hard, clasped in each other's grasps. Sakura was the one who disentangled herself first, feeling a sticky liquid run down her inner thigh.

~"You should go clean yourself before the seed takes hold."

~"It never will," she murmured, going in search of her clothes, "a child born of monsters isn't one I'd allow to survive. Would you?"

~Itachi thought on her words carefully, he'd never thought of himself as a monster, but he knew the pinkette was right. He wasn't interested in having children, not after the things he'd done, and especially not since he was a Uchiha.

~"You're telling me, you don't want to have children?" He asked amused, the dark hair that had pulled free of his ponytail fell across his eyes.

~Sakura turned to look at him curiously, "I didn't say that. I want children." She brushed the strand of hair from his eyes and kept a steady gaze with him, "I just don't want yours."

~"My brother's then?"

~She sighed heavily, "men like the Uchihas shouldn't breed, Itachi. You know that."

~"You're right, we shouldn't, but that doesn't answer my question. Do you want my brother's offspring?" He rose from the bed and pressed his chest against her back as she tried to find the opening to her fish net shirt.

~"I think my business is my business." She was instantly spun around and her lips crushed in a bruising kiss that left her spineless. When she managed a moment to collect her thoughts, she struggling against him, this wasn't right. There was no kissing, he knew this and yet he blatantly ignored her wishes, but he was a brick wall beside her, hell bent on getting his way.

~At length the Shinobi pulled away, "and if I ordered you to carry my bastards?"

~Sakura reeled back and punched him in the jaw, pleased to no end when a reddened bruise began to form there, she hadn't even used any chakra, "you know the rules. I get from you what I want and in turn you get what you want. Don't ever kiss me again." She spun around and stalked for the door, her handful of clothes clutched close to her chest. The sliding door creaked open and then was slammed shut behind her, leaving the grinning Uchiha standing alone. There was hope for his brother after all…

* * *

Author's Note – Like I said in the beginning. This is a smut fest. I'm working on my lemon making and expanding on the emotion sides of sex rather than the physical, don't worry it'll get better. I've been writing on other fictions all day so my lemon meter is running dry, lol. Need some new ideas. You don't have to review if you don't want to but input is always accepted.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Notes:

I am currently HELLBENT on finishing my fanfiction "To Shed a Tear for Death", which is a Naruto story with the main characters of Sasuke and Sakura. If you enjoy Naruto fictions, I HIGHLY recommend you read it while waiting for these other fictions to play out.

I apologize for making you all wait and sincerely PROMISE to return to finish this storyline just as soon as "To Shed a Tear for Death" is finished. I give you about a month and it should be completed. Thank you for your guy's interest and patience with my philandering train of thoughts.

Sincerely,

Lady Angela


End file.
